Yuri is a Serious Business
by YayaSamuko
Summary: The author wants to make a top 50 of the best yuri anime. Umaru and friends are here to help. Taihei is left dumbfooled once again.


Yuri was serious business. For a group of friend whose interest was around anime and Japanese pop culture, no one was allowed to make fun. Usually, everyone would be gathered at Douma Taihei's room on their free weekend. That day, all of them were there and a heavy tension surrounding the group of young people. 

"I say my list is the most accurate." Umaru insisted as she kept her notepad high so everyone could see. 

The foreigner boy across her sighed. "I admit your taste is awesome but mine is better." Alex had a small sceape of paper in hand. 

"I totally agree with Umaru-san though." Kirie added as she was trying to not stand out too much. 

Sylphinford also had her own list as she was standing up unlike everyone. "I say it took me hours to get this most accurate ranking. I even put scores on them." 

"These scores are just based out from your point of view though." Bomber commented, taking a sip from his teacup. "What kind of yuri fan are you anyway?" 

"Kind of yuri fan?" The bluenette gave a tilt of the head. 

"He means archetype." Taihei explained as he also tried hard to relax and not explode in front of all these people. "For me, I was never that much fan of anime so you could say I'm a casual fan." 

"In that case, I am the queen fan!" 

Alex chuckled at his sister's exclamation. "Sis, I believe you are more the newcomer fan." He then stood up proudly. "As of me, I am no typical Danshi Yuri. I am an Advanced Danshi Yuri. I live and breath Girl's Love." 

"You're still unable to reach my level though." Umaru scoffed. Since her real identities were found out, she was able to be herself without any problem around her friends. "I do not only read and watch yuri. I support the genre in real life." By that, she meant having recently started drawing yuri doujinshi during the Summer Comic Market. 

"As expected of Master!" The shortest of the group had a huge smile on her face. 

Ebina, who was quiet this whole time, was clueless to what the others were arguing about. Usually, the would just gather, eat and talk about life matters. That day though, Sylphinford just barged in and exclaimed she got addicted to yuri. 

"There is no escape!" Bomber exclaimed. "Once you enter the world of Sapphic, there is no more way to escape." 

"You...man..." Taihei sighed as he stood up to grab another plate of snacks in the kitchen. Everyone happily grabbed some chips and continued their talk. The host noticed how quiet a certain girl was so he smiled at her. "Sorry for the trouble." 

"I-it's nothing..." she meekly said. 

Noticing that, Umaru, who was swallowing cola after eating a chips, nodded. "Ebina-chan, have you already seen a yuri anime before?" 

Said girl fidgeted nervously. "Sorry but I don't know what yuri is..." 

The other youngers made a huge dramatic gasp as if a blasphemy was being said. Alex quickly rushed behind her. "It is never too late to learn the truth! Come and watch the best of Girl's Love with us!" he said, holding a DVD of an anime featuring Magical Girls. 

Umaru just smiled. "Yuri is a genre in anime that focus on relationship between women." 

"It can go from deep schoolgirl's friendship to explicit lesbian stories." The afro-hair man added shanelessly. 

It left the poor innocent girl wondering how come her friends were able to talk about such homoerotic topic so casually. She just decided to remain silence and went with the flow. One moment later, she remembered she has already seen something one could call yuri though. "Does Sailor Moon count as one?" 

"But of course!" Sylphinford exclaimed loudly. "The deep relationship shared by Haruka and Michiru is the core!" 

"But no other Magical Girl can beat Madoka and Homura." 

"What are you saying, Onii-sama?!" The young schoolgirl turned to her blonde brother after his remark. "The only couple able to rival Sailor Moon's yuri pairing are the NanoFate pairing." 

Kirie, who was quiet for a while decided to step in. "The award of best couple in Magical Girls should go to Lulu x Emiru, I say!" 

"Oh!" The others all looked at her with stars in their eyes. 

Taihei just sighed. "We'll never be do with this at this rate so I suggest this; we all write the anime we know on a board and organize a voting. Each one of us will give every anime a score and we'll decide the ranking with the total score the 7 of us gave." 

"But what about the anime one has seen and the others hasn't yet?" 

Ebina's question made the others realize. After a good minute of thought, Alex had a proposition. "The one who proposed the anime will give a summary about the anime and will explain its good point. It will depend on the others how they will score it." 

The others awed. "So, in other words, our abilities to explain would be put as a test." Umaru nodded. "As expected of yuri; it always teaches us new things while constantly testing our abilities. 

Her busty friend just sweetdropped while her two other friend looked at her with stars in their eyes. 

After hours of long debate, they got a (very innacurate) ranking of yuri anime but everyone just accepted the result. They have all agreed to accept whatever result they got after all. 

[-x-x-x-] 

The list ended like the following: 

60\. Binbogami ga! 

59\. NTR 

58\. Two Cars 

57\. Koufuku Graffiti 

56\. Kuzu no Honkai 

55\. Mai-Hime 

54\. Hitori Bocchi no Seikatsu 

53\. Anne Happy 

52\. Sekai de Ichiban Tsuyoku Naritai 

51\. Shakunetsu Takiyuu Musume 

50\. Kouya no Kotobuki 

49\. Yuru Camp 

48\. Sailor Moon 

47\. Shoujo Kakumei Uthena 

46\. Sakura Trick 

45\. Re-kan 

44\. Steel Angel Kurumi 2 

43\. Yuru Yuri 

42\. K-on 

41\. Kantai Collection 

40\. Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru 

39\. Senran Kagura 

38\. Frame Arms Girls 

37\. Girls und Panzer 

36\. Little Witch Academia 

35\. Kuttsukiboshi 

34\. Hina Logi 

33\. Endro~ 

32\. Mai-Otome 

31\. Kashimashi 

30\. Figure 17 

29\. High School Fleet 

28\. Anima Yell 

27\. Marnie ga Koko ni Ita 

26\. Soul Eater NOT 

25\. Slow Start 

24\. Love Live! School Idol Project 

23\. Toji no Miko 

22\. Mouretsu Uchuu Kazoku 

21\. Love Live! Sunshine 

20\. Last Exile 2 

19\. HaNaYaMaTa 

18\. Aoi Hana 

17\. Happy Sugar Life 

16\. Flip Flappers 

15\. Noir 

14\. Tonari no Kyuuketsuki-san 

13\. Sasameki Koto 

12\. Yuri Kuma Arashi 

11\. Kill la Kill 

10\. Strawberry Panic 

9\. Kannazuki no Miko 

8\. Citrus 

7\. Mysteria Friends 

6\. Madoka Magica 

5\. Mahou Shoujo Nanoha 

4\. Ange Vierge 

3\. Kobayashi-san chi no Maid Dragon 

2\. Shuumatsu no Izetta 

1\. Bloom into You 

[-x-x-x-] 

**A/N: I know this is not really a fanfiction but I needed something to breath the author block. Also, this top is very innacurate and just my personal opinion *chuckle*  
**

**See you next time!**


End file.
